thundersome nightmare
by i love candies
Summary: rated T just in case, what will happen if the thunder king is going to school? my first fic so don't blame me if it's terrible.. reviews pleassee
1. the beginning

"..."= spoke  
'...'= thoughts

enjoy!XD

yesterday:  
"ne nue-kun, how about you consider about going to school?? You know, you're still underaged.. people are having misunderstanding about this...."  
i groaned.. "spitfire.. don't bother try to convince me.. i won't do it!"  
"don't bother eh?? ... hmm" he grinned.  
"what now?? i..."  
"i just remembered!! Today is my birthday, so i want to ask you a favor to go to school for 2 weeks!!!! "  
"WHA..`?!?! HEY!!!! I cant go to school!! It'll go crazy!!" (ps: these days, AT is very popular, so most students are AT riders, there even some bunch of teachers that ride (or knew) Ats )  
"please nue-kun, i will take care of the kids in black crows i promise!!"  
"that's not the point.. *a moment or two* tch, fine.."  
"good! Then it's settled, be ready for tomorrow!!"  
"WHA?! Tomorrow???!"  
"yeah, oh and the uniform.. it's on your bed! i'll pick you up at 8am 'kay! Bye :3"  
"OI! YOU WENT TO MY ROOM?! ....."

* * *

that's what happened, that idiot.. right now's still 5.30am so there's still a load of time. i've just took a shower, and now i stared at the uniform. It's well, a bit wierd? But whatever i get changed, its a long black pants with white shirt and a vest with the school's emblem on it. Then i went to the kitchen and fried some egg. In a minute or two, spitfire rang the bell, i grabbed my bag ( i brought ATs) and we drove to a large school.  
'oh god, just how the hell did i get myself into this?'  
when i entered the gate, spitfire waved at me from the car and ready to leave, but i didn't respond. Then i went to the principal's office, behind the sat a pale skinned man, he almost reminded me of yoshitsune but in wise and collected manner. And on the other chair, sat a woman with long wavy hair. Then, he spoke  
"okay, so you are the new student correct?"  
i nodded.  
"right, *looked at the woman* could you please show him around?"  
"of course." That's all she replied.

"so, my name is ms. Ise and i'm the science teacher here. What's your name?"  
'so?? Big deal.. tch.. eh? My name? Right.....'  
"i'm Nue, nice to meet you maam."  
"hmm... EH?! Could it be that you're Nue the thunder king??? THE thunder king?!?! No way.. you're NOT the thunder king.. that's just absurd, why would a king needs to attend school anyways....."  
'tch! This woman is getting on my nerves..' "well, i am the thunder king.."  
"NO WAY!!"  
"yes way??"

passed a moment or two...

'why is she just standing there like a rock undergoing eartquake?? I really don't get it, she's supposed to guide me though right? Was she afraid of me or something?'  
"well, aren't you supposed to guide me now?"  
"h huh?? Oh y yes, sorry.. n now this is t the library a and this bla bla blah..."  
'what a wierd woman..'  
"and now, this is your classroom you'll be studiying in, o b before you e enter.."  
'what now?!?'  
"yes?"  
"c can i h have y your autograph p please??"  
'what the...?????' "s sure?"

she gave me a piece of paper and a pen, i began signing it. after that, she thanked me and went back to the principal's office. I stared at the door and pushed it slowly.

* * *

cliffy right?? hehehe :P i'll update soon...


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the very very very super ultra mega giga long wait! I hav forgotten tht i have this story to continue.. haha sorryyyy.. so, i decided to write a few hours/minutes ago btw, thanks so much to kiba takaiwolf and tsukiko0713 for the reviews :D i thought this story was kinda crappy.. (im losing my faith in this -,-) but i'll update it anyway ;) (ps: i've edited the '2 weeks' into 2 months'on the first chap.. )  
"..."=spoke  
'...'=thoughts  
enjoy! ;)

it's a large room w/ a not-so-large amount of students staring at the man that stood in front of the class. He gave me a stare and finally called me in. I walked and stood beside him. He told me to introduce myself..

"hi, i'm nue. A new transfer student, i'll be studiying here for 2 months.."  
then the teacher told me to sit on the back beside a black haired girl. I thought this 'school thing' is dead boring so i think i'll try to talk to her..  
'she seems like a shy person.. it'll be hard -,-'  
"hi there.. i'm nue"  
"... i know"  
'umm.. Okay, now what?hmm... what's your name? Nonono! It'll sound wierd but.. i'll just say it..'  
"what's your name?"  
"misaki.. just call me misa."  
"...that's a cute name "  
"... thanks"

theeeen, it's break time.. i walked to the cafetaria but i ran to a bunch of people from the class.. they greeted me,  
"hi! You're the new kid in the class right?"  
"yeah, what about it?"  
"i wonder if u would like to sit w/ us"  
"sure"  
*sat and eat*  
"your name's nue right?"  
"yeah.."  
"do you ride ATs?"  
"Yeah.. you?"  
"Cool! I ride ATs too! I just started a few weeks ago though.. How about we race after school?"  
"where?..."  
"how about we return here after the school is closed? Meet you at 8"  
"sure"

*DING DONG (school's over)*

i went back to my apartement, then i saw spitfire sat on the couch...

CLIFFHANGER :P hehehehehe...

Btw, sorry it's really short and i'll try to update longer! love, peace, and tomato ketchup ;)


	3. Chapter 3

YEAY! 2 chaps in a day! I'm proud of myself :') hahahaha :p anyhow, enjoy! XD

"..."=speak  
'...' =thought

Nue POV

Spitfire. Is currently sleeping in the couch.. and, i have a grudge against him, well not really.. but still... i got a plan, a payback ;)

*in the kitchen*

he's still sleeping tight.. wonder what's in the fridge.. *evil laugh* i got some eggs, coke, apple and guava juice.. then i found flour, ketchup, chilli, and soy sauce.. ;P i got a big bowl and a spoon and i mixed all the things above.. nasty, i know hahaha, then i tip toed to the couch and...

SPLASH!

HAHAHA! He returned to reality and got the funniest look on his face.. just imagine the fire king soaked in a mixed liquid of random thingys.. he snapped out of it and glared at me

"NUE! How could you?"  
"how could i what?" i answered with an innocent face.. ahaha  
"*uugghh* oh! You're back! How's school? Hahaha.. did you have fun?"  
"yes.. NOT!"  
"oh, well Kogarasumaru got into a battle tonigt at 8.. simca is asking you to come.."  
"umm.. actually, no. I can't.. i have something planned at 8"  
"oh? What's planned? A date? Oh my gosh! Thunder king had a crushh.. thunder king had a cruusssshhhh~"  
"NO! I mean.. no! I made friends with people.. just leave it.."  
"friends? Oh wow, so you did have fun.. hahaha, you can thank me later ;)"  
"i wasn't even planning to -_- anyway.. i better go get changed now, and you... better took a shower... you look and smelt nasty.. hahahaha"

I walked to my room and changed into a casual outfit. Hmm.. those guys.. are all beginners right? I probably won't use my regalia.. i seached in my drawer and found a pair of ATs given by ikki on my birthday, probably just to mock me cuz it's the cheapest pair of ATs in the store... i tried it and it fits me well. But really don't felt nice.. it's NOT comfortable at all! Oh well, whatever.. i don't care as long as it could move...

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
